Moonlight
by The Honor Lord
Summary: You take her hand and this time, you're the one leading her. You swing her around and she laughs even harder. One step to the right, another and another and suddenly, you're two teenagers dancing in the moonlight in the midst of a war without a care in the world.


AN: I have serious Writer's Block right now, and when Writer's Block hits, the best thing to do is to write about your OTP, right?

So yeah.

I don't know where I went with this.

* * *

Have you ever danced in the moonlight?

It is the most exhilarating thing in the world.

...

There comes a point in a relationship when you don't need words to communicate anymore. A single glance, a single touch, a single smile can speak volumes.

She leads you outside and you chuckle because the roles are so reversed since it all began. It is not you showing her the world anymore but her showing you. A world beyond the rules, beyond the strict and stiff system, beyond the chaos and fear. For now there is nothing but her, you and the space in between.

She brings you to the Quidditch pitch, a laugh lurking under her grin. Of course she would bring you to the place where you have celebrated so many victories and mourned the few losses you always push to the back of your head. Bittersweet just like your relationship but always for the better.

You drink her in, watching the glare of the moon bouncing off her pale skin, making her glow. She always glowed to you, ever since that first day. Not that you would ever say such a thing, because she would just laugh at you. Her bright red hair that was oh-so-eye-catching in the daytime looked like it was spun with silver and tinged with gold. You reached out to touch it and you twisted a strand around your finger. She finally let out the laugh she had been holding in and you laughed along with her. You have never heard music until you heard the two of you laugh with no restraints, with nothing but the wind and crickets in the background.

You take her hand and this time, you're the one leading her. You swing her around and she laughs even harder. One step to the right, another and another and suddenly, you're two teenagers dancing in the moonlight in the midst of a war without a care in the world. You dance and dance and dance until time itself has lost meaning and all you can see is her, the moon that illuminated her and the stars that danced with you.

Your hand on her slim waist, her hand delicately balanced on your shoulder, your two hands clasped together, vowing to never let go, even in death.

And her eyes.

Her bright green eyes which she hated so much with her red hair. You could stare into them all day as if you were looking into the very edges of space. You wondered how something so simple could carry so much emotion, so much beauty in them.

You feel the adrenaline coursing through you and it is nothing like the adrenaline you feel when flying and chasing after the quaffle. This is the adrenaline that can only be achieved when you're with the person you love and in the midst of the rush you pick her up in your arms, her tiny frame easily encompassed by yours. You bring your lips to hers and you know that you've found love. Everyone may look at the two of you and scoff and say that what you have isn't love, that you're just two horny teenagers wanting a good shag but the two of you would just laugh.

You would laugh on the day of your wedding when you finally tied the knot.

You would laugh when you were finally parents.

You would laugh as your son finally said his first words and finally took his first step.

And you would laugh in the face of death when you died at the hands of a wizard who knew nothing about love, dying to protect what your love created.

* * *

AN: Actually I have a billion jily fics written but I never post them, because 1) I never finish 90% of them 2) what is quality 3) my fics are basically differently worded versions of the same idea. The reason I'm posting this one is because 1) I finished it 2) what is quality 3) it's a new idea. Also, it's about time I have a jily fic up here, all my favs are basically jily fics anywaysssss.

But like... you can tell I wrote this on a tangent because it ended very differently from how it started.


End file.
